


Fifteen Types

by woctab



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, In this house we love and respect Bottom Damian, M/M, PWP, a bit of dirty talk, a bit of praise kink, practicing safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: Damian was thorough in his research about sex and determined to make his first time with Tim pleasurable.TimDami Week 2019 ◊ Day 4 ◊ First Time
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 246
Collections: TimDami Week





	Fifteen Types

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic is for TimDami Week 2019. It is so late, but better late than never. I was doing some research about cocks for a fic that I wanted to write and then I found an article on Women’s Health that discusses 15 different types of penises. And here we are now. 
> 
> The title of the article is: The 15 Different Kinds of Penises You'll Probably (Definitely) Encounter In Life. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Damian sat up straight and stared intently at Tim. On his bed lay condoms and lube. He knew that practicing safe sex was important considering that Tim had had multiple partners before. Tim was sitting directly across from him; he was staring at the items on the bed.

“For the past two weeks, I have diligently studied the act of having sex between two male partners. I would also like to remind you that I am of age and we have been dating for a few months,” Damian said to Tim. 

Tim was staring at him, mouth agape. “You’re propositioning me?” 

“We are a couple and couples have sex,” Damian replied with a scowl. 

“I wanted to take things slow,” Tim said. 

“You do not want to have sex with me?” Damian asked. He tried to keep his facial expression neutral because he did not want Tim to know how disappointed he felt. 

A warm hand touched his face and he looked over at Tim. “That wasn’t what I meant. This is your first relationship and I want to take it slow with you.” 

“But I am not a child,” Damian protested angrily. 

Tim sighed and pulled his hand away. “Damian, I don’t want you to feel pressured. We don’t have to have sex now.” 

“I want to have sex with you,” he huffed angrily. “Why do you think I spent so much time conducting research? I want it to be pleasurable for both of us. I may not have actual experience, but I have enough knowledge to make you enjoy having sex with me.” 

Tim chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “I appreciate your effort.” 

“So, you want to have sex with me?” Damian asked. 

“Yes. If you didn’t know, I find you quite attractive. Especially that huge ass.” Tim smirked at him causing a flush to fill his cheeks. 

“My ass is not huge,” he protested. 

“It looks even bigger in your new and improved Robin uniform,” Tim informed him. “Did you make it that tight on purpose? You know Bruce nearly had an aneurysm the first time he saw you in it.” 

Damian cocked his head. “Mother designed it for me.” 

Tim shook his head and then moved back slightly to lean against the headboard. 

“Since you did all this research, tell me what you want to do.” Tim made himself comfortable and waited for Damian to answer. 

“I want to,” Damian said and gestured to Tim’s cock. 

“You want to what?” Tim asked him, confusion clear in his voice. 

Damian paused for a moment, wracking his brain for the word. He had done weeks of research, but the word for the act that he wanted to preform wasn’t something that he could remember. 

“To make you feel good…. I will use my mouth,” He explained after a moment of silence. 

Damian watched as Tim’s brow furrowed. “You mean you want to give me a blowjob?” 

“Yes,” he replied with a nonchalant shrug. 

“Are you sure you want to try?” Tim asked. 

Damian nodded his head. “If you are capable of giving a blowjob then it cannot be that difficult.” 

Tim rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. “It isn’t as easy as it looks, brat.” 

“I am not a brat,” Damian protested. Tim wasn’t that much older than him and should not have been referring to him as such. He didn’t care to dwell on the pathetic insult because he needed to prove to Tim that he could give an excellent blowjob on his first try. From what he recalled; it simply involved the bobbing of the head. 

While he was lost in thought, Tim had begun to wiggle out of his pants and underwear. Damian stared intently as Tim spread his legs making room for him. His cock wasn’t fully hard, but the size was quite a bit larger than he remembered. It hadn’t looked so large from the few glances that he had stolen while they were changing after their sparring matches. Damian also hadn’t realized that Tim was that thick. 

Ignoring his realization for a moment, he moved so that he was situated between Tim’s legs. He lowered himself slightly and took a closer look at Tim’s cock. 

“During my weeks of research, I found an article published by Women’s Health. There are fifteen different types of penises that a person can encounter in life. The article not only discussed shape, but size and features.” Damian looked up briefly at Tim just to see him staring down at him. 

“Based on the article, you are a grower. I do not recall you being this big,” Damian informed him. 

“You’ve been sneaking peaks at my cock?” Tim snorted. 

Damian shrugged in response. “It is difficult to ignore when you come out of the shower after a training session.” 

Tim choked and started to cough. “You openly stare at my cock in front of Dick and Jason?” 

“They know we are dating,” Damian replied. It was not their business if he wanted to stare at Tim’s cock. He had every right to look at it. 

Lowering his head, he ran his tongue over the length before pulling away. “You also have a veiny penis. I could feel the veins with my tongue.” 

“Is this how you plan to seduce me? By describing my cock?” Tim asked. 

“You should be grateful that I am providing you with such valuable information,” Damian huffed. 

Damian sat up and scowled at Tim when he began to laugh. “What do you find amusing?” 

Tim sat up and grinned at him. “I find your approach to sex amusing. I’ve never learned this much about my cock before.” Damian watched as he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Now tell me what else you learned.” 

Damian looked back down at Tim’s cock and scrutinized it. “You are shaped like a cucumber thus any sex position would be pleasurable. The goal is to get you as aroused as possible because that will make your cock firmer and thicker.” 

Tim started to laugh again, and it was starting to annoy him. However, before he could protest, Tim leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. He pulled away and smiled. “Was there any position that you wanted to try out?” 

Damian thought about the question carefully before answering. “I want to be on my back so I can look at you.” 

“Well aren’t you romantic,” Tim teased. 

Damian flushed and glared at Tim. “Be quiet and allow me to continue giving you a blowjob.” Once more, he settled between Tim’s legs and wrapped his lips around Tim’s cock. 

Damian lowered his head further with little thought on how fast he was taking Tim into his mouth. When he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, he gagged and pulled off. He coughed, his eyes watering, and face scrunched in displeasure. 

Warm hands cupped his cheeks and two thumbs wiped away the tears from his eyes. “You need to be careful.” Damian looked at him, slight frown on his face. 

“Don’t pout,” Tim chuckled. “I am not pouting,” Damian rasped in protest. “I am frowning.” Tim needed to be corrected because he did not pout. 

Tim didn’t reply to his comment, instead he continued to gently stroke his cheeks. Damian sighed softly and unconsciously leaned into the touch. The contact was very soothing. 

“Would you like some pointers since it is your first time?” Tim asked. 

Damian considered it and he couldn’t quite ignore the uncomfortable sting that was still present at the back of his throat. “Yes,” he mumbled after a few moments of silence. 

Tim released his gentle hold much to Damian’s displeasure before scooting back against the headboard. “First thing, get comfortable,” Tim told him. 

Damian nodded before moving back to the spot in between Tim’s legs. He squirmed a bit trying to find a comfortable spot in-between Tim’s thighs. Soon he settled down and looked up at Tim. 

“Just get a feel for it now and when you feel comfortable enough start sucking on the head,” Tim recommended. 

Damian nodded and inched a bit closer, lowering his head. He reached out and took hold of Tim’s semi-erect cock and then he stuck out his tongue and licked from top to bottom. His tongue traveled along the veins that he had told Tim about prior. 

He narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on his task. Damian angled his head slightly so he could swipe his head over the head, that made Tim’s cock harden in his hand. 

Feeling a bit more confident, he finally closed his lips around Tim’s cock head and sucked. Maybe, giving a blowjob really wasn’t that difficult. He had followed Tim’s instructions thus far and he assumed that he was enjoying himself since his cock kept twitching in his hand. 

“Take a bit more into your mouth, but don’t go too fast,” Tim told him. Damian could hear the slight breathiness in his tone. 

Damian couldn’t smirk with his mouth full, but he thought he was doing well for his first time. Obeying Tim, he slowly slid more of his cock into his mouth. 

“Feel free to use your hands to touch whatever isn’t in your mouth,” he suggested next. 

Reaching up with his left hand, he gripped Tim’s cock and jerked as he slid his tongue over the head. It was a little difficult to concentrate when he was trying to breath through his nose, move his hand, and lick Tim’s cock. 

“Good boy,” Tim praised as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Damian managed to preen under the compliment despite his mouth being full of Tim’s cock. 

“Ease a bit more into your mouth,” Tim encouraged him. 

Damian for once eagerly obeyed Tim and slid a bit more of his cock into his mouth. 

“Now try to use your tongue to run over the length. You’ll feel more of those veins you like,” Tim chuckled. 

Damian could feel drool leak from his mouth as he tried to successfully run his tongue along the prominent veins on Tim’s cock. He hadn’t realized that giving a blowjob would be so messy. 

He pressed his tongue over a protruding vein on the shaft and Tim moaned his appreciation. Knowing that he was pleasing Tim made his cock leak. 

“Baby bat, pull off.” Damian pulled off, a frown on his face as he looked over at Tim. Had he done something wrong? Why was he asking him to stop? 

“Do you want me to cum in your mouth or cum while fucking you?” Tim asked him. 

Damian carefully considered his options before answering. “While fucking me.” 

Tim nodded and then reached to the side to grab the lube laying on the sheets. “Do you want me to stretch you or do you want to do it yourself?” 

Tim was giving him a lot of options and there was a lot more discussion which he had had not anticipated. However, as before he carefully considered what Tim was offering before giving an answer. “I will do it.” From what he recalled from his research; it was arousing to watch a partner finger themselves. 

Damian took the lube from Tim and slicked up his fingers. He turned around so Tim would have a good view of what he was doing. Once his fingers were slick enough, he moved his index finger toward his hole. He gently rubbed against the furled opening and gasped. This was the first time experiencing this and it felt strange. 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed in his index finger. He whined softly at the sensation; it was clear that his body was rejecting something being pushed into it. 

When Tim’s warm hand soothingly ran up and down his back, he slowly began to relax, and his hole no longer clenched down tightly on his finger. 

Focusing on Tim’s touch and his breathing, he carefully moved his finger in and out of his hole. Once he grew accustomed to the feeling, he added a second finger. 

“You’re doing so good,” Tim praised. That praise caused his hole to clench tightly around his two fingers. Did he really like being praised by Tim that much? Damian pushed those thoughts aside and continued his valiant effort to stretch himself out. 

The process was slow, but he managed three fingers, all the while his cock was leaking due to the comforting words Tim kept whispering to encourage him. 

When his fingers started to cramp, he pulled them out, and lay back against the bed. 

“Do you think you’re ready?” Tim asked. 

“Yes,” Damian replied. His hole was tingling, and he didn’t think he needed to be stretched out further. 

As Tim prepped himself with condoms and lube, Damian grabbed two pillows. One he placed under his head and the other his hips. He read that it would make the face up anal position more comfortable. 

Tim positioned himself between his legs and leaned down. Smiling serenely, he placed a kiss to his lips. “Are you ready?” 

Damian smiled back and nodded eagerly. The weeks of research had paid off and he was finally having sex with Tim. 

Tim kissed him one more time before rubbing the head of his cock against his hole. Damian inhaled sharply, that felt so much bigger than his fingers, and he felt a bit uneasy. However, he recalled the best method to relax during penetration. Thus, he focused on his breathing and tried to relax. 

When Tim started to push in, he let out a soft cry. How the fuck was he supposed to relax? Tim’s cock felt nothing like his fingers. It was big and hot and uncomfortable. 

“Damian, look at me,” Tim commanded, his voice rough. When Tim used that tone with him, he couldn’t resist, he had to obey. His gaze moved to focus on Tim. 

Tim smiled sweetly and gently reached out to wipe away a single tear from his cheek. He hadn’t realized he had shed tears. “Breath deeply with me,” Tim told him. 

Damian watched as Tim’s chest rose and fell and he mimicked the motion. Slowly, but surely, his body began to relax. “You’re such a good boy,” Tim praised him. 

His body flushed in embarrassment, but he couldn’t stop himself from preening. A while ago, he had discovered that he really liked when Tim praised him. 

As Tim continued to push in, he tried his best to control his breathing, but it was difficult. Maybe a bit of a distraction would help. Lifting his head, he sealed their lips in a kiss. The minute Tim’s tongue was shoved into his mouth, he melted against the pillows. 

Tim licked every inch of his mouth, taking the time to suck on his tongue. Damian couldn’t bring himself to care that filthy sounds were filling his bedroom. 

He whined when Tim pulled away. 

“I’m all in,” Tim informed him. “You need to tell me when its ok to move.” 

Damian cocked his head and studied Tim; he should have known that he would be an attentive lover. He always took care of his wounds after patrol and was gentle when he did it. The thought made him smile and he leaned up to give Tim a chaste kiss. 

As they lay there, Tim toyed with his nipples until they were hard buds. However, he didn’t pay any attention to his cock even though it was hard and leaking against his stomach. 

“I want you to do something for me, sweetheart,” Tim said, amusement clear in his voice. 

Damian narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What?” 

“When I fuck you, don’t touch your cock. I want you to cum just from the feel of me pounding your virgin hole,” Tim told him, eyes growing dark as he spoke. 

Damian’s entire body shuddered, and he moaned in response. His eyes went glassy at he stared at the predatory look on Tim’s face. 

“You like when I give you commands?” Tim asked as he flicked his nipple. 

“N-No,” he quickly blurted out in denial. 

“Really?” Tim asked, an eyebrow arched. 

“Yes,” he huffed in annoyance. 

“Then why is your cock leaking? I’m not even fucking you or touching you,” Tim pointed out. 

Damian flushed with embarrassment and turned his head away from Tim to try and hide his enflamed cheeks. He was discovering so much about himself. Not only did he like to be praised by Tim, he also liked for Tim to give him orders during sex. 

Tim touched his cheek gently once more and turned his head toward him. “It is nothing to be ashamed of. It’s just you and me here.” Tim stroked his cheek and smiled. 

Damian stared at him, wide eyed. Why was Tim so beautiful? Why did he look at him like he was something precious? He licked his lips, struggling to find something to say. It was rare that he was at a loss for words. 

“However, I can’t promise I won’t give you orders in front of everyone just to make you wet for me,” Tim teased with a mischievous smirk. 

Damian glared at him and sputtered in embarrassment. “That will not make me wet!” 

“Do you want to conduct an experiment the next time we have a family dinner?” Tim asked him. 

That sounded like a challenge and he would not back down. His pride would not allow it. “You will not make me wet,” Damian vowed. 

“We’ll see,” Tim replied with a shrug. 

“You…” Before Damian could start ranting Tim cut him off. 

“Are you ready for me to fuck you?” 

Damian narrowed his eyes at him but nodded. The feel of Tim’s cock inside of him was now bearable and he felt relaxed enough for Tim to start moving. 

When Tim started fucking him, all the research that he had complied disappeared. All he could think about was Tim and how hot his cock felt pushing into him. 

The open and full sensation was making his toes curl in pleasure. Even though he was trying to relax, he couldn’t stop himself from clamping down on Tim’s cock. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Tim growled. 

Damian’s back arched and he moaned. His cock leaking just because of the sound of Tim’s voice. He had never heard him use that tone before and he really liked it. 

“Did you like that? You clenched down tighter,” Tim growled into his ear. 

His body arched in response, pleasure shooting up and down his spine. How could Tim sound like that? Someone as beautiful as Tim should not be able to sound like that. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tim chuckled. 

Damian’s brain was turning into goo under Tim’s body, but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his legs around Tim’s waist. 

He nearly lost consciousness when that caused the angle of Tim’s cock to shift and rub against his prostrate. Damian started to sob, his body shivering from the onslaught of sensation. 

“Such a good boy, you’ll cum just from my cock,” Tim cooed. 

Damian whimpered as his cock leaked and twitched against his stomach. There was no way that he could last much longer with the way Tim was destroying him. 

Tim rolled his hips before purposely angling his thrusts to hit his prostrate. Damian cried out continuously, he sounds ranging from high pitched moans to pathetic whimpers. His body was on fire and his cock was so hard it hurt. 

“P-Please…I wanna cum…Please…” Damian begged as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Tim kissed him, his cock pounding and hitting his prostate even harder. 

Damian screamed into the kiss as he spurted cum between their bodies. His mind was blank and his vision white as pleasure consumed him. 

As he started to come down from his high, he was vaguely aware of hands tightening on his hips, and then Tim was collapsing on top of him. 

\----------

Damian rested his head on Tim’s chest and sighed with contentment. Tim was currently rubbing his back since he was feeling sore.

“I was a bit rough,” Tim said, and he could hear the guilt in his voice. “I shouldn’t have been so rough when it was your first time.” 

Damian shifted a bit so he could look at Tim. “I liked it.” 

Tim observed him, silent for a few minutes, before he smirked. “You’re kinky, sweetheart. You like rough sex and you want me to give you orders.” 

Damian opened his mouth in protest, but Tim placed a finger on his lips. “Kiss me,” Tim ordered, the smirk still on face. 

He glared at Tim but eagerly obeyed.


End file.
